


Argument

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Arguing, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Battle, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul and Richard have an argument</p>
            </blockquote>





	Argument

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XV (The Ides of Porn) and my own prompts of Rammstein RPF - Paul H Landers/Richard Kruspe, angry, tense, masturbation,

Paul sat alone in his hotel room, elbows propped on his knees so that his hands dangled between his spread legs. He could feel the tension still boiling inside him, an emotion that tightened every line of his body and made his jaw muscles crack with the intensity of it. Heat pooled in his abdomen, a sour note that made his lips curl with the acidity of it. 

His mind played out the hectic events of that afternoon and the argument that had formed and taken root between Richard and himself whilst recording Rammstein’s latest promo video; Paul blamed long hours and tiredness for harsh words spoken, yet even that thought did not quell the pain of it all. 

Even so, he had to work hard to remember quite what had started it off, cause almost lost amongst ugly things spat out in the heat of the moment that no one truly meant but were shouted anyway. Memories finally drifted in of Richard accusing Paul of staring at someone other than Richard himself with covetous eyes; that had escalated into Richard flat out accusing Paul of cheating on him with someone else. 

Paul hadn’t known where the accusations had even stemmed from; all he knew was that it wasn’t true. Richard was the one known to slip and almost damage their relationship with one night stands and quick fumbles with other people in dark corners; Paul himself had not felt the need to stray when he had all he wanted in Richard. 

Richard had stormed off the set by the argument’s end and while Paul had felt he should follow the other man to patch things up, both Flake and Ollie had quietly advised that he should leave the other man to cool off. Paul had taken their advice against his own best wishes; anxiety and tension had run strong in his body until he’d returned to his hotel room, video shoot finally over for the day.

Paul huffed out a breath and mentally shook himself out of his own reverie; he stood, and marked out time and the length of the hotel room in quick and angry strides, thinking as he did so that any motion at all would wear off some of his anger and tension. Though he was seen as the funny one, the one who always laughed and smiled and joked around with everyone, even he succumbed to anger, to hurt, even to tears on occasion when things became too much. Only the tears would he hide from all, however. 

And so the ceaseless striding continued, yet still the tension, the anger boiled and simmered inside him and refused to go away. Paul sighed in defeat; he didn’t know what to do to rid himself of the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. His thoughts strayed once again to the accusations that Richard had thrown his way, and came to a sudden decision. 

“Accuse me of cheating on you, will you, Reesh?” Paul muttered, as he strode towards the bathroom and the beckoning warmth of the shower. “Let’s see what you think when I really go ahead and do just that.” 

Thoughts of painting the town red and finding himself a cute little one night stand drifted through his mind; while the thought of instant gratification filled his body with an aching need he’d never known before, he knew till that that need was only temporary, a wilful display of vulgarity to lash out at Richard. In the morning would come regret; even then, Paul knew that all he wanted was Richard and not a fleeting substitute. 

The water was pleasantly warm when he finally stepped into the shower cubicle; a warm gush descended over his head, and flattened his hair against his scalp. The water descended still further over his shoulders and back in warm waves, and slowly, his body re-learned how to relax. His eyes closed and he wallowed in the sensations of a pseudo-massage, warmth fogging in his throat and causing him to heat up from the inside out. Tension began to slip and strip away, until there was nothing left but comfortable stillness. 

Inevitably, Paul’s mind wandered back over the afternoon, of the arguments that had dominated the entire afternoon’s shoot, yet the anger that had so recently fogged his brain had now been washed away, leaving only logic behind. He remembered again the angry way that Richard had stood to one side, hip cocked just so in that sassy little almost pout that never seemed far from the other man. 

His mind rewound to earlier in the day, of first seeing Richard wearing that day’s outfit. He remembered again the way that the leather and silk had hugged Richard’s body, complimenting every angle and plane; Paul had not been able to take his mind or his eyes from the other man. Richard had looked good and Paul only hoped that he looked just as good in his own, similar outfit. Judging by the way that Richard had stared at him before the argument, the other man had obviously thought so; Richard’s hands had never been far from an open fondle against Paul’s body, fingers tracing possessive patterns against his ass and back. 

Paul felt the first stirrings of arousal crowding into his thoughts, body reacting to the remembered image of Richard in his form-hugging leather outfit. He rested one palm against the tiled wall, hand already moving to wrap around his semi-hard cock. He thought of the way that Richard had walked away from him, already strutting walk more pronounced when Richard realized he was being watched. Paul gasped, fingers moving swiftly against himself as he grew into full hardness. He worked harder still, keeping thoughts of Richard in his mind as he did so until he came hard against the wall, a cry of the other man’s name leaking past his lips as he lost himself to the most intense orgasm he’d had in a while. 

Paul caught himself before he tumbled, knees just barely able to support him while he was recovering; he stood and re-learned how to breathe, how to function like a normal human being again. He moaned softly, the echoes of that one faint sound seeming to mock him in the foggy air. He wished then that he’d had more than just his own hand to relieve his frustrations right then; images of Richard's mouth wrapped around his cock suddenly surged into his mind then and he could almost feel the wet warmth of the other‘s tongue against him. 

Paul swore in sudden angry frustration, and cursed the memory of that fated argument that had seemingly ruined everything. He wondered whether he should try to find Richard after all, to make it up to the other man in any way that he could; he would give anything to have Richard back again. He knew that there was no knowing where Richard had disappeared to; he didn’t have the first idea of where to start looking. 

Paul sighed and decided that his shower was over. He no longer wanted to hit the town; instead, he decided to spend the rest of his evening alone in his room. He washed himself thoroughly, immersed himself in the play of bubbles and lather over exposed skin, inhaling the scents of coconut and pineapple that floated around him. 

He stepped from the shower once he’d finished and towelled himself dry, skin a little pinker than it had been from the heat of the water. He walked through to the main bedroom, and over to the wardrobe, before he pulled out the first things he could find. He’d barely struggled into his trousers before a tentative knock sounded at the door; Paul frowned at the interruption; he had sudden images of Flake or perhaps Ollie checking to see if he was okay. 

He didn't bother pulling on his shirt; instead, he walked across to the door in nothing more than his trousers, bare feet making soft shuffling sounds against the carpet. Paul opened the door and almost slammed it shut again; Richard was standing in the corridor, looking frozen and sheepish, as though he’d walked for a very long time, in the cold. Only the fact that the other man looked in a sorrowful state prevented Paul from actually slamming it; instead, he left it open and stepped back slightly, silently. At first, Richard did nothing more than stare at Paul, dark brows lowered and his gaze darker still as he took in the planes and lines of Paul’s body. 

“I’m sorry,” Richard said, finally, breaking the heavy silence between them.

Paul nodded at that, surprised that Richard had even taken the first steps to apologizing, even though such measures were undoubtedly necessary. 

“I guess I am too,” Paul said, finally fully stepping aside to admit the other man entrance.

Richard stepped in and stopped briefly beside Paul, one chill hand placed against the other man’s naked chest suddenly. Paul caught the other man’s sudden sorrowful glance before Richard moved on and the moment, the contact was lost. Still, he knew that that one brief moment of contact was more of an apology than Richard’s words had been. Paul sighed and closed the door quietly, not wanting to slam it and still appear angry.

Richard had settled himself upon the bed when Paul turned around again and the other man had obviously been staring unabashed at him. He did not drop his gaze; instead, Richard continued staring, and Paul felt sudden heat pool in his abdomen at the scrutiny that Richard was subjecting him to. Despite that warmth, he couldn’t help the words that shot from his mouth next.

“What? Have I missed a patch? Not clean enough for you?” he asked. “I assure you I did just have a shower.” 

“Don’t be like that,” Richard told him, yet there was no heat to his words, just resignation as though he thought he deserved it.

Paul sighed himself and sat down beside Richard, yet did not stretch his legs out on the bed in the same way that Richard had. Instead, he remained perched on the edge of the mattress, fingers drumming ceaselessly against his thighs as he wracked his brains to try and think of a way to rectify the situation. 

He felt the bed dip and sway beneath him as Richard adjusted his position; he couldn’t help the sudden smile when he felt the first brush of Richard’s lips against his bare shoulder. Unlike Richard’s hands which still were winter-cold, his lips were warm, soft, apologetic. Paul couldn’t help but lean back against the other man, a contented sigh leaking past his lips before he even knew he was going to make a sound. Richard chuckled against him, a dark sound that was just as much an approval as it was a promise. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, again, pausing his kisses to speak.

“You said that,” Paul murmured, eyes drifting closed as Richard continued to press kisses against his neck.

Paul tilted his head to the side, allowing the other man better access to him. Richard moved again, straddled him so that his chest was flush with Paul’s naked back, their legs awkwardly aligned. Paul rested against the other man, and felt the soft slide of Richard’s hands against his hips; he sighed as Richard nuzzled against his neck, interest clear in the jut of his body against Paul‘s back.

“I don’t know if I’m ready to forgive you, you know, Reesh,” Paul said, voice pitched low so as not to break the moment between them. 

“I know, I was a dick and I’m sorry,” Richard said, finally resting his chin against Paul’s shoulder, cheek resting alongside Paul’s own. 

“Why did you accuse me of cheating on you? You should know I wouldn’t do that,” Paul said.

“I don’t know. I got jealous and stupid,” Richard replied, with a sigh. 

“Jealous? Of what? Who?” Paul asked, as he leant slightly away to stare at Richard at close range. 

“You don’t know how good you looked today,” Richard replied. “I couldn’t believe that you were mine.” 

“And so you convinced yourself that I was fucking someone else,” Paul said, unable to hide the sudden hurt and anger from rising again. 

“Crude way of putting it, but that’s about the gist of it, yeah,” Richard replied and even he looked embarrassed by his own stupidity. 

“You’re unbelievable, Reesh, you know that, don’t you?” Paul asked, pushing away from Richard in disgust.

Richard reached out and grabbed Paul's hand, and prevented him from moving further than an arm’s breadth away. Paul allowed himself to be captured, hand instinctively curling around Richard’s own as though it would disappear in an instant. 

“You’re not cheating one me, I know that,” Richard said, finally. “Like I said, I got jealous and stupid with it.” 

“I’ll say,” Paul said, with a sigh as he allowed Richard to reel him back onto the bed by the hand. 

He settled between the other man's legs again and smiled when Richard returned the jut of his chin to his shoulder. That time, Richard merely draped his arms around Paul’s waist and didn’t attempt to kiss him. Paul leant back against him and stared up at the ceiling, eyes slowly blinking at nothing. 

“Can we just leave this at me being an insufferable prick who’s made a mistake?” Richard asked 

“The mistake part is right. I don’t know about the other part, though,” Paul said, as he turned a sudden grin upon the other man. 

Richard’s sudden responding grin was worth everything and the kiss that soon followed was sweeter for it. 

“Let me make it up to you,” Richard said, quietly against Paul‘s lips.

“On one condition,” Paul said, just as quietly. “Don’t accuse me of that shit again when you know it‘s not true.” 

“I won’t,” Richard said, before falling silent again. 

Paul had no doubt that Richard wouldn’t make that mistake again, or at least, he hoped he wouldn’t. He settled back into Richard’s body and allowed the other man to press kisses against his face and neck again, hands travelling across Paul’s still bare abdomen. He felt the beginnings of arousal coil in his belly as Richard pressed his fingers against Paul’s groin; Paul closed his eyes, lips parted as Richard started rubbing against him, applying familiar pressure in just the right amount. It didn’t take long for Paul’s cock to grow hard against Richard’s seeking palm, small moans of grumbling pleasure leaking past parted lips. 

He felt Richard swing away from him, to stand beside the bed; Paul watched unabashedly as the other man‘s hands moved confidently over every piece of clothing until there was nothing left; Paul couldn’t help the fresh stir of interest that Richard’s naked body always provoked in him. Soon, Richard had laid on the bed again, back pressed against the covers, eyes half closed as he slowly fondled himself whilst staring at Paul.

“You’re still dressed,” Richard said, and Paul realized then that he’d been so consumed with watching that he hadn’t bothered to remove his own trousers. “Sort of.”

Paul huffed out an amused chuckle at that, before he shrugged out of his trousers and underwear and let the clothing fall unchecked to the floor. They lay abandoned, soon forgotten, as he climbed onto the bed, to straddle Richard. Warm flesh met warm flesh in satisfied lines and the sudden noises of approval were just as satisfied. 

Paul leant down and pressed a tentative kiss against Richard’s mouth, and smiled into it when Richard responded eagerly, tongue licking at Paul’s lips until he allowed him entrance. Paul lost himself to that kiss, to the play of sliding tongues and moving lips; arousal hung thick in the air as Richard tapped at Paul’s hip until Paul moved away and laid onto his back. He didn’t need further prompting; it seemed as though Richard wanted to take control that night and Paul was all too willing to allow him to do so.

He watched as Richard retrieved the lube from Paul’s bag, and slicked up his fingers. The bed swayed and dipped with each of Richard’s movements as he shuffled towards Paul; Paul drew his legs up until the soles of his feet were flush against the covers. He hissed at the first cold slick slide of wet fingers against him, and he caught the sudden smile from Richard as the other man slowly teased him with circling fingers and gentle caresses. Paul cried out when Richard finally breached him, finger working him open with torturous slowness. 

“Love the noises you make,” Richard murmured, at a particularly loud cry from Paul.

Paul felt Richard’s weighted gaze upon him as he writhed against tithe mattress, needy whines leaking past puckered lips as the other man worked Paul loose; finally, the teasing was over and Richard drew away. Paul watched him though unfocussed eyes, and felt the other’s familiar weight soon settling out on top of him. He arched up into Richard at the first press of the other’s cock against his hole; Richard guided himself slowly into Paul until he was fully inside. 

That night was to be a night of trust; Paul allowed Richard to do whatever he wanted to him, every movement rough and needy, thrusts as urgent as his caresses were gentle. Richard rode Paul hard, trying to make up for everything that had been said that afternoon; Paul abandoned himself to Richard, every movement one of forgiveness. 

And when he came, he cried out Richard's name, hands clawing at the other’s back as though trying to drag the other still closer to him. Richard felt Paul’s orgasm claiming him and he lost himself to his own release as he came hard inside the other man; every cry, every declaration of sudden love a plea for forgiveness and acceptance, an apology for sins incurred towards the other. 

Paul relaxed back against the sheets, eyes closing as Richard slowly eased away; Richard didn’t move far. Instead, he laid beside Paul, not quite touching but almost. There was an air of expectancy laying between them; Paul moved his hand slightly and laid his fingers atop Richard’s. Richard smiled but didn’t speak. That one gesture spoke of forgiveness, small though it was; it almost seemed comical to Richard then that that one small gesture meant so much more than the best sex he’d had in a while. 

He opened his eyes when Paul moved slightly; the other man was staring at him curiously from close range and looked about to speak. 

“I was considering going out earlier,” Paul said, a distinct, and guilty apology in his eyes. “Want to come with, or do you want to stay in?” 

“Stay in,” Richard said, without even giving it much consideration at all. 

“Good,” Paul said, with a relieved grin and fell silent.

Richard didn’t speak further either; instead, he lay beside Paul in silence. The air was filled with the ticking of the clock and the noises that came from the hotel rooms on either side of them. It seemed right somehow, that they should remain like this; silent in each other’s company where previously it had been loud and angry and then loud and urgent, as though sins could be washed away in lust and in love, souls could be joined and understood as easily as bodies could. 

“Drink?” Paul asked, voice hushed as though fearful of breaking the spell of the moment. 

It didn’t, yet Richard mourned the loss of something all the same. Perhaps it was just the fact that Paul would forgive him no matter what he did that hurt; he knew that it shouldn’t be like that. He looked to Paul again and knew that Paul knew what he'd been thinking; there was sadness in the other’s gaze that he couldn't quite forgive himself for. He sighed and hoped that he wouldn’t let his own jealous possessive need for Paul gain control of his words and actions ever again. 

“A drink would be great,” he said, quietly. 

Paul nodded, and things slowly slid back into their normal routine; drinks were slowly consumed, followed by their usual evening meal shared on a messed hotel bed. The evening wore on, and the argument was finally filed away as a past mistake; Richard chased away the last of the pain with kisses, and soft caresses and love-making long into the night.


End file.
